


Our Lucky Section

by borqui_l



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute notes, Fluff, M/M, just a lot of fluff, librarian merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borqui_l/pseuds/borqui_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has worked at the library since he was a teenager. He knew these shelves like the back of his hand. But he could never guess what else he could find among the books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Lucky Section

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



Merlin has been working at the library for ages now. He’s had to check out awkward books, deal with awkward or angry people, not to mention all the things he’s seen while trying to reshelve books. No matter what he’s come across, nothing could have prepared him for that day. The day he met Arthur.

The day started out just like any other. Merlin was late, as usual, and trips up the steps to the large oak doors of the library. He was sitting at the desk, checking books in from the previous evening when the doors opened again. He looked up to see the visitor. He was was tall, blond, and very handsome. Merlin didn’t recognize him, which wasn’t a surprise, it’s not like he knows everyone who lives in the town. The man approached the desk and Merlin could see his blue eyes clearly, and Merlin couldn’t help but blush when the man talked to him.

“Do you have any books on American Economics?” the man asked.

Merlin was a little lost in his eyes but he managed “Yeah, over in the reference section,”

“Can you show me where that is?” he asked Merlin.

“Sure I can,” replied Merlin, “And I’m taking…”

“Arthur,” Arthur replied, this time he was blushing “My name is Arthur.”

Merlin took Arthur over to the reference section, which was empty that day. It was a weekend, so most of the students were taking advantage of the nice weather to be outside, not cooped up in the library studying. Merlin glanced back at Arthur. He found Arthur looking back at him, but when Merlin met his eyes, he looked away blushing. Arthur was very attractive, and Merlin didn’t know what he was doing in the library on a Saturday. He was about to ask when they arrived at the economics section. Merlin tries to gesture to the section, but at the same time Arthur reaches out for a book. They end up in a tangled mess with Merlin accidentally pinning Arthur to the book shelves. They were so close and if Merlin moved a bit forward more - “ **MERLIN**!!!” Elena came out from behind the shelves. Merlin backed up hurriedly from Arthur. “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I’VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU AND… oh hello,” Elena stopped mid-rant, just having noticed Arthur “Have you found what you were looking for?”

“Oh,” Arthur started, and then stared intently at Merlin “Yeah, yeah I think I have,”

Merlin blushed, but Elena didn’t notice. “Ok then, I’ll check that out to you then,” she said to Arthur. To Merlin, she simply said “New books in the back, you know what to do.”

With one final glance at Arthur, Merlin went to the back to catalog the new arrivals.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, Merlin still hadn’t seen Arthur. He was checking books back in at the desk when a paper fell out of _The New American Economy_. Usually he just threw these things out, because it’s common that the last person left a bookmark or receipt in a book they read. But as he reached to pick it up, he saw his name on it. He unfolded the note and it read: _You seem much more interesting than capitalism. Maybe see you around sometime? -A_. Merlin pocketed the note with a small blush and tried his best to concentrate the rest of the day. He was doing well until he heard a familiar low voice.

“I just loved my last book and experience here,” whispered Arthur, “I don’t suppose you’d have any books on the 2008 economic crash in America?”

Merlin raised his eyes slowly and smiled. “If you’ll just follow me,” he said. He turned and led Arthur back to where they were before.

Arthur found his book and started “So, Merlin. There’s something about you. I was wondering if you…”

He was interrupted by Elena once more, but this time she had tripped over a spectacularly tall pile of books nearby. Merlin rush to help her, and by the time all the books were back in place, Arthur was gone. Sighing, Merlin returned to his desk. To his surprise, he found a note that said _Until next time. Maybe that section is bad luck. - A._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later, Merlin was running later than usual. His alarm didn’t go off and he missed the tube. He didn’t have time to eat breakfast or caffinate. On top of all that, he actually did fall up the stairs. He could have sworn someone helped him up and tried to make conversation, but he was in too much of a hurry. He nearly ran into the oak doors of the library before stepping in. Shit. He was twenty minutes late. He hurried to the desk before Elena could come by and chastise him for being late. As he was checking in books, a familiar note fell out of one of the books. He held his breath as he opened the note. _For some odd reason, I adore your ears. Would you like to see a movie with me tonight at 8pm? It was going to be a silent movie, but those ears of yours need a job. - A._ Merlin smiled and carefully folded the note and placed it in his pocket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin checked the time eagerly. It has been two years since his first date with Arthur, and everyday since, Arthur has insisted on coming and picking him up from work. Merlin said it was because he was an overprotective prat, but Arthur insisted it was because Merlin was a danger to himself and others when out in public. Sure enough, a few minutes after the end of his shift, Arthur walked through the door. Like always he leaned over the desk and kissed Merlin in greeting.

“Hello, love,” Arthur whispered after they parted.

“Hello yourself,” Merlin replied, “You’re all dressed up. Did you have a meeting or something?”

“No,” replied Arthur “Can’t I just dress up for my boyfriend for taking him out for dinner?”

Merlin snorted. “You never have before,” he replied “Why start now?”

When Arthur didn’t reply, Merlin looked up from what he was doing. Arthur had a look of seriousness on his face, mixed with eagerness. “Arthur?” Merlin questioned.

“Come with me,” Arthur said and dragged Merlin away.

Merlin was going to scold Arthur for going too fast in the library, then he realized where they were. In the reference section. More specifically, the place where all the books about the American economy were kept. Merlin turned to Arthur to find him on one knee.

“I had to do this here,” Arthur started, “I used to think it was our unlucky section because of the times that Elena interrupted us here. Both before we were dating and all those times after. But then I realized that the opposite was true. If it wasn’t for this section of books, I wouldn’t be able to call you mine,” Arthur took a deep breath and finished, “So to continue the tradition of our section, Merlin Emrys, will you do the honor of becoming my husband?”

A huge grin broke across Merlin’s face. “Yes, yes of course I’ll marry you!” he said and Arthur slipped a ring on Merlin’s finger, and then an identical one on his own. Merlin pulled in Arthur for a kiss. It was just starting to promise something more when Elena came around the stack and cheered for the two of them. Because really, it wouldn’t have been their section if Elena hadn’t been there to interrupt all their moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is for Rie, who wrote an amazing letter and this is for her so thank you! This was just so much fun to write and hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
